My baby's father
by chiachi26
Summary: A/N a rearranged story. riki gets saved by a handsome blonde and to repay him, he trades his body for one night. but. gets a suprise 2 weeks later. when they meet again iason want nothing to do with riki and refuses riki's 'explaination'. Riki flees for 2 years but meets iason again. WARNING LEMON, MPREG, AND. CURSE. IxR, KxR.
1. Chapter 1

i do not own Ai no kusabi. but i wish i could.

warning lemon, mpreg- if you dont like, dont read and cursing

chapter 1

Foot steps could be heard as a young man about the age of twenty-one walked home from work. Riki kai, had jet black hair, with matching raven black eye. He wore a black leather pants with matching jacket and a black tank top.

"psst, hey you come here" was heard from the inside of a dak alley way. Riki, however ignored that annoying voice because he was one to mind hos own business.

"Are you afraid to come in?" the voice teased with malice " You little prissy pants come here" riki paused in his walking and turned to look back. He shook his head and walked continue walking.

"Whoever you are! I dont give the pleasure of talking to the lik3s of dirty alley people, you dirty fool. I may be a mpngrel of the slums, but i dont stoop that low and try killing people. If you'll excuse me i have to get home", riki said without looking back.

The man whoch turned out to be four of them walked out of the alley way and ran after riki, but unfortunately, riki was a martial artist and started putting a beating on them.

"You little punk i'll kill you. You little bitch im gonna fuck you up". One of them said, but riki land3d a roundhouse kick right in the fools jaw knocking him out completely. unfortunatly riki missed the one that had a glass bottle in his hand and got hit 8n the head knocking him half unconcious.

As he looked up he saw all four men hovering over him. He groaned waiting for the blow to come but it never did. Before he got to see what happened he fell into darkness. When he woke up, he was in a room. He look around, then down on himself to see he was only dressed in. a robe. Then a voice caused him to look up. What he saw made him blush a little bit, but recovered.

" Your finally awake. hurry up and get up. I dont have time to waste", the stranger said. 'so much for a prince in shining armor' Riki thought. "well get me my clothes and I can go duh!" riki said irritated. Riki started to get up and sat up straight and stretched. He winced at the pain that erupted from the left side of his head. "fuck" he mummbled "damn losers are going to pay. My fucking brain hurts" he said.

" When will be finished with that stupid ranting of your and lost. As you can see i want to rest in my bed. Alone." the stranger said " Fine im leaving" he started to get up but, was stopped. " by the way, you owe me for saving your life" the stranger whispered in riki ears sending a forbidden feeling tingle down his back.

I plan on continuing so R&R... tell me what you think!

chi cha

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ai No Kusabi. If I did, it would have a sequel and Riki and Iason would not of died on the End. :)

My baby's father

Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the late updates. I got some good advice from a certain author but I wont annonce the name yet. I am thankful though. The help has done much for me. Thank you. So here is the chapter 2.

Riki blinked, then blinked again, then blink once more. He was quiet for a moment, then cocked his head the right in a cute manner, which was, mind you, unknown to him. Iason had to stop himself from smiling becaue of Riki's behaviour. One minute they were like enemies and now they were confused with one another as new born chicks.

"What in the world are you talking about" Riki asked in an almost innocent tone. He felt like his memory was wiped for a while, but regained it after realizing what he was talking about. Right at that instance his mood changed like a old bipolar lady.

" The fuck. So what if you saved my life. You said you didn't associate with the likes of this mongrel. You know what?" riki paused then continued, " You think your so wonderful. But you and you asshole blondie friends are just idiot. You should learn to make up your fucking minds." Riki stopped and an evil glint passed over in his eyes.

" I am just merely just connecting my reward for saving the life of an insignificant pest like you. Infact I feel repulsed by the fact I am even communicating with you. I only want to see your face when disgusted with me for what I want from you ", Iason said with, a large smirk. Oh how Riki wanted to knock that smirk off his face. But Riki had an idea. He crawl on the bed, to Iason and grabbed his shirt collar softly.

" Okay then. Do what you want with me, but after we finish, I never want to hear from you or see you again ", he whospered with his head bowed. He let go and let his hand dropped to his side. This pleased Iason, for Riki to submit to him so easily because of one debt.

" Strip and stand at the front of the bed, naked. Don't hide anything ", Iason said with a serious tone. Riki did as he was told and stood at the front naked, his head bowed and fist balled up tightly. His jaws closed so tight that it hurt to no end. Iason was amazed at the sight present at the moment. Riki was amazing. His body was amazint. His waist was like a female's body. Iason thought he was muscular but, he was actually feminine under all those leather clothes. Not to mention the colour of his skin. It was like goddess from heaven. Riki's tanned skin was hardly blimiwhed with marks. Iason was mesmerized and could not find a single word to utter. He did not even realize he was staring off, while Riki watched him waiting for any sort of movement. His patint was running short.

" Hey mister high and mighty, I'm actully in a hurry so could you make it quick and stop wasting my time. I dont have all day you know ", Riki said in an impatient tone. Iason snapped out of his staring. If one would look close, probably with a microscope, one would see a smll tint of pink on Iason's cheek.

"turn around. Right around. Do it so I cqn enjoy it" Iason said with a smirk.

Riki turned around with a seductive sway to the hips. Iason's patients was running thin.

Clifffffffff hangerrrrr...okay chapter 2 is out now i just have to work on chapter 3. please keep pointing out thongs. and encourage me. so yh. thats it. Thanks for all the reviews.

keep up the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ai No Kusabi. If I did, it would have a sequel and Riki and Iason would not of died on the End. :)...LEMON, BAD LANGUAGE, ETC. SO IF NO LIKE, NO READ!

My baby's father

Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the late updates. I got some good advice from a certain author but I wont announce the name yet. I am thankful though. The help has done much for me. Thank you. So here is chapter 3. enjoy ^ ^*

**Last time**

Iason's patience was running thin.

The teasing creature that was standing before him was perfect. Iason secretly, but unconsciously licked his lip moist. Oh how he wanted to take the mongrel and fuck him until sore. This was it for him. He had enough and wanted to release his vent up syress. He grabbed Riki and pulled him toward the bed.

"Hey take it easy. It's not like i'm going to run away. What's the matter with you", Riki protested while looking Iason dead on in his eyes. There was a silence and the no one knew what happened but, the next thing Riki knew, he was being kissed but rough, yet soft lips. It felt like total bliss. He wanted to pull away but could not because it felt so good to kiss Iason. Iason on the other hand was so sexually excited that he could fell his rock hard cock twitch. His pants suddenly felt tight and his lower regions started to pulse.

"MHMMMMMMM", was all Riki could muster up. He had no idea what was happening but his lust filled mind was not going to stop for Riki's ignorant half. Finally, the kiss was broken, but instead of wasting time talking, Iason littered Riki's throat with kisses, going down on his collar bone. Riki let out a throaty moan, which made Iason only turned on more.

"I know you cant resist me. I'm like a drug to you already, are't I?" Iason whispered huskily in Riki's ear. This caused to black hair boy to nodded as if hipnotised by his captor.

Iason's arms travelled low below Riki's waist caressing and massaging him every way of it. It caused Riki to moan and arched into Iason's touch. Iason grabbed Riki's member without warning, which caused his cock to stiffen more. He was painfully aroused and needed release. Iason licked his way up Riki's member then engulf the whole sensitive flesh.

"NHGGGG...AHHHHH...OHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSS. It feels good. I need you. please just take me", Riki begged like a wanton whore. Iason on the other hand started humming sending vibrations through Riki's cock. That seemed to be the last ounce of control, because Riki came in Iason's mouth. Iason drank all of the raven's essence. Riki was panting on the bed legs and hair sprawled out like an spent angel. His hands roam down Riki's supple ass and began massaging the tight ring. Riki immediately sprang back to life as he was invaded with two fingers at the same time.

"AHHHHHHH", he winced arching up from the pain. Iason smirk and started to scissors the tight heat the grabbed him. As the mongrel's tight passage loosen, Iason brushed on a bundle of nerve causing Riki to cry out and moan.

Unwillingly, Riki started to push back on the now three fingers, that were slowly and tantalisingly finger fucking him. When Riki felt that there were no more friction him whined, but soon arched his back in the air screaming out in pleasure. Iason had secretly coated his large member in lubricant. He didn't't wait for Riki's consent, for him to fuck him. He started to mercilessly pound into the body beneath him over and over.

"MMMMMMMMM...AHHHHHHHH...p...p...please s...s...slow down" Riki pleaded with the vicious man fucking him, "AHHHHHHHHHH...YESSS, THERE!...HIT THERE...OHHHHHHHH YESSS...FUCK ME FUCK ME LIKE A WHORE YES!", Riki shouted as Iason kept fucking the bundle of nerve. Riki was caught be surprise, when Iason flipped him over and doggy style fucked him. This caused Riki to moan more because he was fucked at the correct angle.

They were close to the end. Any moment Riki was going to cum, because he could feel the coiling in his stomach. Riki grabbed his painfully stiff cock and started out fast. He then started pumping fast then spilled his seed all over the sheets, but Iason never ceased fucking him hard.

Iason felt the tight ass clamp on his cock and rammed one more time into the sweet ass presented at the moment and came all over in the passage. He pull out only to be aroused by the sight of Riki's body covered in sweat and both their essence. He smirked and flipped him on his back.

Riki was startled, by Iason's stunt, but realized what was about to happen.

"I can tell this is going to be a long horny night, isn't't it?" Riki asked, but Iason stayed quite the whole time. Indeed it was going to be a long night.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$TBC$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$/$$$/$$$$$$%$$$$

WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT,! HERE IS CHAPTER 3...REMEMBER IF YOU ARE GOING TO FLAME, I WILL ACCEPT IT AS LONG AS YOU HAVE IDEAS...READ AND REVIEW!

CHI CHA...TWALA


End file.
